The Girl of My Dreams
by Heart's Cross
Summary: For the past days, Himiko had been receiving sleep paralysis - especially when her illusions formed an appearance of a dangerous person. But when she entered a normal school day, the new student looked identical of the person she saw from her nightmare. What will happen? Could this be the girl that's been haunting her? Could she be the girl that's making her suffer to no end?


**Author's Note: **Ah well, it's been a while since I ever wrote something, but ack. I really have nothing to say, but hmm, yeah. I do hope you guys enjoy reading this, I know it's short. Ahaha. It's all about the unconsciousness of the human mind. In other words, dreams and such are happening of a character so yeah. I'd like to make it horror and romance, yet surely, I'd like to make the two main characters in a bad impression and a misunderstanding for a while so haha, no romance yet!

Feedbacks are always appreciated, and yes, yes, I know my writing isn't perfect. This chapter was rushed at the end. :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the manga and anime, Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora which is owned by Kaishaku and Funjimi Shobo, TNK Studios, and Funimation.

It was a night like any other. Himiko prepared herself for the silent slumber as much as settling a night gown made with silk of a light pink tint was mind-setting enough for the indecisive sixteen-year-old. Sighing heavily, she placed her reading glasses on the bedside table after she switched the lamp off in a snap. She slowly laid on her back, faced the ceiling blankly, pulled the thick comforter up to her chin, arms on each side of a pair of hips, and eventually, amethyst gems sealed in peace, and her body shut down without a warning. She knew from the start she slept well in reality, yet to think the state she was in as of now was none other than a blur of her unconsciousness.

It was then a happy dream playing through the pale brown-haired's vision where the contents of the memory started in her younger days.

_That's right, I remember this, _she reminded herself.

It was dinner time, the youth figure stuffed food into her mouth, munched it childishly, and gulped it down her throat. Across from the table, two parents were sitting blissfully across from her, joining her by eating their meals—chuckled like there was no tomorrow as if there was not a single worry for the family. Doubtless, they insisted their beloved child to take refreshments more than she had. The child itself reached a satisfying amount of beef and broccoli with her chopsticks just as her hand stretched adjacent to the wooden furniture. The young daughter did not mind anything for all the things that had been happening at the same moment she sat back on her proper seat that assisted of a reflection upon her facial expression. The girl's younger self played with her chopsticks just as the laughters of the three eventually dimmed down; only the use of echoed plates, bowls, utensils and the devour of the foods were projected around the dining room. On the other side of her vivid purple eyes, everything was slowly beginning to darken and the childhood scenery was no longer there such as a scene from a horror movie that planned to vanish the happy thought for an unexpected time. Through her windows of the soul, she was able to see the images around her: forming twisted, and different shapes of horrifying creatures could appear in one's nightmares.

She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth where a soft breath tickled her ear. Turning her head ever so slightly, she saw a dark shadowy figure standing there. It had the silhouette of a female, and Himiko knew it **was** the same gender, but the thing that kept her bewitched and frightened at the same time were the eyes of the anonymous—her glowing eyes made them the most conspicuous overall her appearance and the traumatizing part was as if horns grew out of her head. Her hair was as black-blue as the rich ocean, her skin was as light as Himiko's, and her rounded features were perfect, yet it was too surprising to see such impeccable appearance. The image of Satan flashed in Himiko's mind, nearly screaming with all her might when the figure's lips came in contact with her neck.

_What a lovely one you are, _the figure teased, her eyes narrowing in joy while beads of sweat went down Himiko's spine.

A scream escaped her as Himiko opened her eyes and found herself lying in bed—her room was all there: her glasses resting on the bedside table, the stuffed animals settling above her drawer, her beloved cat sleeping peacefully, her closet staying in the same direction, her dresser filling with the necessities, and everything. That same scream was strong, but it did not seem to be heard. Everything was there and so she believed she was in safe zone where reality could not make all the falseness in her dreams and nightmares come to life. Her lungs were begging for fresh air, and her body was covered in cold sweat; she was not sure if she would even dare to reflect all the events that occurred over her unconsciousness.

_It was just a dream...just a dream, _she thought and finally heaved all she could to take an enormous breath.

Once she had her breathing, she relaxed, and her heartbeat returned to normal. She wanted to raise her arm, but something was wrong. She did not have the ability to move her arm. In fact, she could not move her entire body. Fear crept up her once more as she stared around her room, calling out for help, yet nothing lost her mouth. She was screaming for her pet; he was right on his bed, surely, he would sense that something was wrong with his owner, right? Regardless, he was just a cat, there was no way he could ever save her from horrible nightmares. No mind. No anything. Just a male animal to keep her company anyway. And most of all, certainly she would not call for her loved ones since she had no family or many friends of some sort, and she only had them deceased, no doubt no one would come to rescue her from this paralyzed state.

Struggling to move, Himiko froze when she heard soft humming above her. A shadowy mist was beginning to form right on top of her.

_Don't be afraid, _she said, her golden eyes presenting how much pleasure she was gaining from tormenting the feeble girl the second she traced invisible circles onto Himiko's arm, _It's not like anyone can hear you... _

Her mind began to panic when the woman leaned in closer to her face, smirking surreptitiously. Her fangs glistered under the moonlight while her hand went up to Himiko's neck.

_No! Get away from me! _She shouted roughly after she felt the nails digging into her skin, and the horrifying face came closer and closer.

In a blur, she was sinking into deep darkness...

* * *

Her eyes jolted open, the ray of sunlight out of the window haunted the room carefully whereas Himiko woke up with an actual scream. She was greeted by the colorful paintings of the sun. Her body was hot, and her heart was pounding eagerly; she could not help but wipe off the sweat over her temple. And her pink nightgown had become a bit wet, but she was not the one to blame. Besides, experiencing a total, horrific dream was normal.

The long haired girl pushed her blankets away and sat up on the side of her bed, rubbing her teary eyes due to her fear of experiencing that horrible nightmare. She stood up, grabbed her eyeglasses, and walked up to the window, curtains open wide. The girl stared up in the sky, the sun seemed too huge and too light for this early sunrise. The skies were filled in cotton candy-shaped clouds, even the morning dew had its finest state, spreading over the green grass of her lawn. She shook her head slightly, that the first time she ever experienced such nightmare like that was scary. No matter how realistic it seemed to be, a bad dream was nothing but a bad dream; she would like to keep that reminder of herself, and yet it would still be a matter to be concerned about. She shivered, recalling the girl who must be considered a supernatural creature. Placing the thought behind her, a sound of a click, she opened the window a bit and gathered some fresh, morning air. Himiko liked the cool breeze of the gentle, peaceful morning, just like herself. Bringing a deep breath, she finally shut the window locked and secured as she removed all the afterthoughts of her nightmare. The innocent set her gaze into the broad horizon, observing the sun for another moment. She seated herself once more on her bed to comfortably watch it, then after a few seconds, she stood and closed the curtains of not wasting her time. Although she could have slept all morning as it was not a school day; she wanted to stroll around the park and to purchase a few groceries at the store. And as much as she enjoyed the scenery of taking her own pleasure from it, she did not want to be in her nightgown throughout the whole afternoon. She quickly allowed it to fall on the bed and reached her mirror, arranging her ginger-colored, stretched hair that was beyond her back as always. She stood for a moment, and she stared at her reflection, wondered what to wear today. She wanted to wear her white, summer dress, but it was a bit too cool to wear it at a seven A.M. And so she chose to wear a warmer, floral-designed, and blue dress along with stylish sleeves on. Once she observed herself in the mirror, she gave a small nod and a gentle smile. She was ready to start her day.

The adolescent went downstairs to take her breakfast, and left to walk in the park and to grab some groceries.

At the end of the day, specifically it was Saturday night, and it was just the perfect moment to sleep—for it was ten in the evening. She could not just make herself stay up any longer since she had no reason to do so. She had nothing better to do but to rest.

In her nightgown, she settled into her bed and switched the lamp off, putting her train of thoughts away. She slept at her side as she thought of what would occur if the horrific nightmare would come back again. Though, she shrugged it off before she pulled more blankets toward her. She did not want to be driven into certain thoughts so she pushed them aside any further; she stared at the contents of one side of her room and gradually, she closed her eyes. After a few blurs of dreams, she froze once again. The same creature from last night formed on top of her, the monster's eyes flying open to reveal her golden gems and her terrifying presence. The meek girl felt as if she could not open her mouth, it was more like her body could not do anything to stop the other girl to threaten her.

Before anything, the figure was about to strike her with her hands until—

She quickly, automatically sat up from the second evening she had her mind conscious and her body paralyzed. This time again, it was much more realistic than the previous night. She was in true terror, and she did not want to experience things like that ever again. Just to be safe, she planned to approach her doctor to speak of this concern tomorrow morning.

* * *

Sunday, she arrived at her psychologist's medical clinic, and after waiting for hours and hours for her appointment come up, she was summoned into her doctor's check-up room. There stood a man wearing with a beige suit under his white lab coat where he had the appearance of wavy, short, and black hair, and a clipboard containing the patient's information.

"No last name, correct?" he asked, his curiosity growing and sitting down across from Himiko.

The patient herself nodded decisively, "Yes. There's no doubt about it."

"Well, you're lucky no one in this clinic has the same name as you," he flashed a smile at Himiko as he wrote over his on clipboard, "So...tell me what you've been dreaming about."

She stared at him, unable to beam back.

"I...I've had nightmares two nights in a row," she gulped, didn't want to recall the two nights she experienced fear.

He cleared his throat, still clutching onto the clipboard with one hand, "Clearly. Can you tell me more about it?"

"...One scene, I dreamt of my family, eating together, and of course, we were happy. It's just that the second time, the nightmare started and this very creepy girl who looked like the same age as me or a monster—I don't know, she was going to attack me," she paused, "Until I woke up..." Himiko rested her hands onto her lap, staring down at them.

"Mm-hmm, go on," he prompted, still writing down what his patient had been stating.

The patient took a glimpse of her psychologist, her serious tone being lifted even more, "I _thought_ Iwoke up, but I found the reason that I was still dreaming."

"What was the reason?" he waited for her answer.

"Because I couldn't move my body; I was stuck. I was more like—"

"Paralyzed?" The doctor finished her sentence.

She nodded, "I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I had this sense of danger like there was something that was going to hurt me. And that same girl was on top of me out of the blue."

The doctor tapped his pen on the clipboard, a look of uncertainty on his face, which was making Himiko nervous now. Was this a bad thing that she was having? "Himiko," he began, placing the clipboard down, "What you have is something called, Sleep Paralysis," he said.

Himiko froze, sleep paralysis? That sounded like something _really _bad. The doctor stood up and exhaled "You clearly have the symptoms of it. That feeling that you're awake and everything seems normal when suddenly something out of your nightmares appear, and you can't move; you feel utterly helpless, but really, it's normal. Half of the population has at least experienced it once."

"Y-Yes, that's exactly what's happening!" Himiko's eyes widened, "It's been two nights since I've experienced that...tell me, doctor. What can I do to stop this?"

"Hmm, try to sleep on your side. It'd feel much more comfortable than resting on your back," he flased a genuine smile at the concerned patient," Not to worry; as I said, it's normal. I doubt it would happen frequently...but if you do experience it again, I'm certain it won't harm you."

The adolescent gestured her head in agreement. She rose from her seat and shook the doctor's hand for a temporary farewell, thanking him for the assistance of her issue.

That night, Himiko needed to sleep earlier than usual for it was a school day tomorrow.

She placed herself under the bed covers as she lied on her side, just as her doctor recommended. She blinked a few times then finally fell into a deep slumber. Only this time, sleep paralysis did not occur; she happily rested as she needed to.

* * *

The next day...

Higashigetsu Fuma Witch Academy was an actual underrated private school that Himiko attended to. Despite that "Witch" was included in its title though it was nothing but a normal, rich high educated place she managed to pay and to study diligently.

After an hour of constantly preparing herself to make breakfast, to put her school supplies into her bag, and to dress herself into her fresh, newly uniform, she arrived at her exact destination the right moment the bell was going to ring in five minutes.

_Good, _the student reminded herself in thought whilst she strolled straight inside the hallways where various cliques were everywhere as well as groups of students passed by her, _I have enough time to walk to class._

Himiko wore a navy blue skirt, shorter that her knees and her legs were on display, and her bloused-sleeves were also dark blue as the pure ocean. Even so, a light ribbon twiddled right in the middle of her chest. She pulled her glasses up since as usual, they were falling down a bit; she also helped herself to fix her white ribbon at the rear of her head.

Every female in the Academy was obligated to wear it appropriately regardless her uniform was simple. Even boys' uniform was mandatory to be worn.

She already knew her arrival was not an impression, it was merely normal for her to enter the class, but she never counted on people stopping themselves from gawking at her. In a blink of an eye, she descended on her assigned seat, pulled a textbook out of her bag, and opened it to read for a while.

Himiko was apparently shy and could never make friends until someone would push her to.

Just as the bell rang, the professor made it in time, appearing in front of the teacher's desk, commanded them to halt their conversations and to listen to her announcements.

"Oy, oy. Settle down, everyone. I have an announcement," the teacher extended her hand of using gestures as if she wanted someone to come in, and it was true...she DID want someone to come in.

And right before that certain person entered the vicinity, all eyes were on the new student.

She was beautiful, she obtained rounded features, glowing skin, and navy blue eyes. Her hair was as dark as her eyes falling down to her waist, as if her orbs were reflected to it. And of course, she wore the same uniform as Himiko and every other female in this school. But one thing that she noticed was the girl she dreamt of her nightmare looked exactly the same as this student, only that this student wore a yellow headband over her head, and she was not a creature with fangs, red eyes, and horns. The new student seemed harmless unlike Himiko saw, but still, she could not trust that girl despite that it was a nightmare she should have gotten over it.

It was as if coincidence was on the line.

Tears started to form at the edge of Himiko's amethyst eyes. Her apprehensive heart leaped from the sight of the new classmate; her whole body shaking vigorously and yelped to her fullest fear of seeing the girl similar to the one in her horrific sleep paralysis.

The mysterious girl in front of the whole class that was soon to be known gasped in surprise when Himiko stood up from her seat, fleeing to the nearest exit.

**Author's Note: **This story idea was actually from my frightening incidents which was me experiencing sleep paralysis every two to three months. Ever since I've found the definition, I have had insomnia up to two weeks. But when my sister informed me about imagining someone I trust on top of me whenever I had trouble getting up, I couldn't help but giggle about it until I thought of a Himiko and a Kaon storyline of this. Haha, got to love my sister!


End file.
